<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ygo vrains/仁游】—Try To Save…？— by Chuanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483552">【ygo vrains/仁游】—Try To Save…？—</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao'>Chuanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YGO VRAINS [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2018/01/26</p><p> 前☆方☆预☆警<br/>　　R18<br/>　　毒奶☆仁游（草薙仁×游作）<br/>　　有ooc，病理崩坏（自闭）（但因为对自闭不是很了解所以大概就→瞎编）<br/>　　车的比例好像也不是很满……<br/>　　由于正剧里仁还没出场，加上po主的毒奶属性……大概一定会打脸（表达能力为零）<br/>　　写好一阵了可就是觉得很…雷OTZ</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Jin, 草薙仁/藤木游作</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YGO VRAINS [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ygo vrains/仁游】—Try To Save…？—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018/01/26</p><p> 前☆方☆预☆警<br/>　　R18<br/>　　毒奶☆仁游（草薙仁×游作）<br/>　　有ooc，病理崩坏（自闭）（但因为对自闭不是很了解所以大概就→瞎编）<br/>　　车的比例好像也不是很满……<br/>　　由于正剧里仁还没出场，加上po主的毒奶属性……大概一定会打脸（表达能力为零）<br/>　　写好一阵了可就是觉得很…雷OTZ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……嗯……”</p><p>　　狭窄的地方被粗大硬生生扩张开，疼痛让少年在急促的喘息中忍不住低哼出声，连漂亮的孔雀绿色的眸子都有些湿润了。</p><p>　　正用近乎粗暴的动作侵犯着他的少年好像怕他逃走一样用力抓着他的肩膀和手腕把他硬抵在墙角，紧掐着他肩膀的手腕瘦骨伶仃，缺少户外活动的肌肤显出病态的青白色。</p><p>　　他毫无技巧地继续往前耸动着胯部试图更深地侵入对方，但完全没有经过润滑和扩张的肠道艰涩狭窄，结果只听到承受者再次发出的痛苦低吟。</p><p>　　这样不行……</p><p>　　游作皱紧了眉，他动了动脖子，上面带着尚未干涸的血迹的伤口还隐隐作痛。刚张嘴想说些什么，可稍微一动神经过敏的对方就更加用力地抠紧了他的肩膀。</p><p>　　“等等，仁……”</p><p>　　“……游作……会让我快乐吧？”</p><p>　　“不……是，但等一下……嗯！”又被侵入了一段，游作的冷汗都下来了。“等等……这样的话……”“游作会……快乐、我？”深紫色头发的少年突然露出了脆弱却又莫名兴奋的表情。</p><p>　　“游作、最好了……”</p><p>　　“……嗯啊！等等！……啊！”</p><p>　　忍不住痛呼出声的游作难受地紧紧闭上了眼睛，漂亮的眉纠结在一起，嘴唇咬得煞白。</p><p>　　究竟是……怎么变成这样的？</p><p>　　他忍不住抬起手来遮住脸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“仁？我进来了。”</p><p>　　轻轻的扣门声后，一道清亮的声音穿过门板传进了一片漆黑的房间，随后房门打开，随着门外投入室内的光亮变强又变弱到随着关门而不见，隐隐能分辨出的深色的校服裤腿出现在不肯抬头的少年的视野中。</p><p>　　是游作 ……</p><p>　　“草薙先生今天有些忙，就我来给你带些吃的来了……仁？是我，我是游作。”注意到仁并没有抬头，游作又强调了一下自己的身份。</p><p>　　 抱着膝盖紧紧蜷缩在角落里的少年好一会儿才抬了下头看了游作一眼，但脸上还是什么表情都没有。</p><p>　　不过既然有反应，就证明还是有意识到他的存在了的。游作垂了垂睫，拿着牛皮纸袋故意放慢了动作在仁的面前慢慢蹲了下来。</p><p>　　“今天怎么样？吃晚饭了哦。”努力地想做出温和的样子，但游作显然不是很适应用这样的口吻说话，少年的声线显得有些僵硬。他动作慢而轻地打开装了食物的牛皮纸袋，煎炸肉制品和酱汁的诱人香气立刻飘了出来。</p><p>　　他余光里注意到仁看向他手里的纸袋，明显咽了咽口水。</p><p>　　他拿出一只热狗，掰了一块有一点酱汁的面包递到仁嘴边，还没等他说话，仁突然张口就把面包咬走了。一直一言不发的少年一把抢走了他手上的热狗开始狼吞虎咽。</p><p>　　“慢一点，会噎到的。”游作边说着边把打包的橙汁倒到塑料杯子里。</p><p>　　一口气咬了好几口热狗确实有点噎到，仁接过游作手上的橙汁一口气喝了半杯。</p><p>　　少年突然停下来了。他的动作顿了顿，看了一眼游作。</p><p>　　“……游作？”</p><p>　　突然被唤了名字的游作有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“嗯？我在。”看来经常来看仁还是有效果的。</p><p>　　“……不吃么？”少年那跟他哥哥十分相似的灰色眼睛有些躲闪似的。</p><p>　　“我吃过了的。”他放学回到草薙哥那里就正常吃完了晚餐，草薙哥在他吃完之后才告诉他仁在家里还没有吃晚饭，不然他就把自己的份带过来陪仁一起吃了。</p><p>　　“……你不吃么？”仁盯着手上的热狗又问了一遍。</p><p>　　游作想了想，抬手从仁手上的热狗上面掰了一块面包下来，看仁看着他的动作也没什么不乐意，就丢进嘴里。</p><p>　　“我吃饱了。”说着游作的动作稍微迟疑了一下，还是摸了摸仁的头发。</p><p>　　“……”仁看着少了一小块面包的热狗，“……游作开心么？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”游作愣了愣，“……仁好起来我就会开心的。”</p><p>　　“仁开心游作就开心么？”</p><p>　　“嗯，是啊。”少年用少见的柔和声线回答着。</p><p>　　“……”仁又盯着手上的热狗看了一会儿，咬了两口。</p><p>　　“游作开心么？”他又问。</p><p>　　游作微皱了皱眉，“仁好好吃饭我就开心。”</p><p>　　“游作让我开心么？”</p><p>　　“……”游作张了张嘴，迟疑了一下才回答，“会让仁开心的。”</p><p>　　“……游作会让仁开心么？”</p><p>　　“……会。”</p><p>　　少年吃完了手上的热狗。</p><p>　　游作拿起橙汁的杯子递给他。</p><p>　　“……要没？”少年又发出近乎意义不明的疑问。</p><p>　　游作想了想，说：“嗯，要吃干净。”</p><p>　　结果话刚说完喝光了橙汁的男孩子就把塑料杯子扣在嘴上拿舌头舔起里面剩下的果汁液滴。游作赶忙把杯子抢了下来。</p><p>　　“不用这样的！正常……吃就好了。”还好草薙哥没给吸管杯子……</p><p>　　仁倒还好，毕竟也不是第一次见到游作了，倒也并没有被游作吓到，只是他这会儿突然目光坚定地盯住了游作。</p><p>　　“……怎么了？”</p><p>　　下一秒少年让游作始料未及地扑了上来，后脑突然磕到地板地上的疼痛让游作倒吸了一口冷气，等他从疼痛里回过神来的时候发现仁正在舔他的嘴角。</p><p>　　！！</p><p>　　他立刻抬手想把前面单薄的身体推开，却听见草薙仁的声音：</p><p>　　“番茄……”</p><p>　　？？</p><p>　　……意思是他嘴角有刚才吃那块面包沾到的番茄酱？</p><p>　　游作一下就泄了气，只得认命地抹了抹因为刚才撞的那一下疼得溢出眼眶的泪水。随他便吧恢复期情绪不稳定也没办法……</p><p>　　但很快游作就不这么想了，因为已经整个趴在他身上的那人开始扯他的领带。</p><p>　　“喂！仁，干什么？”游作吓了一跳连忙抓住少年的手臂。</p><p>　　仁一声都不回他反而使了更大的力气甩开了他的手。</p><p>　　“仁！”试图推开趴在他身上的少年却不敢使太大的力气，游作的挣扎完全得不到想要的效果，仁低着头从他的嘴角舔到他的锁骨。</p><p>　　他这是从哪学的啊？！</p><p>　　在胡乱的撕扯中少年把游作的衬衫扯开了近一半。</p><p>　　“仁！停下！听到没有？！”</p><p>　　“……”少年低着头，略长的深紫色头发遮住了眼睛。他突然动了动胯部蹭了蹭。</p><p>　　遭了。</p><p>　　游作刚想下决心用些力气把仁推开，脖子上就传来一阵刺痛，手上一下就失了力道把对方狠狠推了出去。仁一下跌坐到一旁的地板上。</p><p>　　游作一惊，“啊，抱歉……”顺手抹了一把脖子，发现居然被咬出血了，一时间哭笑不得。</p><p>　　“痛。”仁直着眼睛说了一句。</p><p>　　“你没事吧……我不是故意的……”游作边说着边坐了起来，结果在看到自己被扯开的裤子时脸都要黑了。</p><p>　　“……痛。……不开心。”话音未落，没等游作反应过来仁就又扑上来了，“游作说让仁开心……”</p><p>　　这怎么回事啊？</p><p>　　对于仁伸手就抓向他的分身的行为就更别提让他有多无法理解……本来就是年轻气盛的年纪，再被对方这么一搞，根本没办法不勃起。</p><p>　　“仁！”</p><p>　　“……游作的……”</p><p>　　情况开始像脱离铁轨的列车一样向不可逆的方向一去不返。</p><p>　　少年扒掉他的裤子抓住他的分身留上下撸动起来。</p><p>　　“！别！……仁！”突然升起的快感让游作一阵无措，仁的手劲本就不稳当，这下他连挣扎都不敢了，结果就是在羞耻心和慌张的状态下没多久就射了。</p><p>　　“……”游作捂住脸，脸颊通红。</p><p>　　“……游作的……”一阵衣服窸娑的声音。</p><p>　　而游作突然察觉到后穴被滚烫的物件抵住的时候，一切都晚了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……嗯……等、等一下……”强忍着身体上的不适，游作扶着对方的肩膀试图从言语上改变一下现状，“仁，慢、慢一点……唔……”</p><p>　　第一，不能直接否定他，这样他接触仁这么久为了和他交流而打下的基础就都白费了；第二，不能用过激的方式，那既不利于仁的状态对现在的他来说也有点危险；第三……他其实也希望仁能够快乐一些甚至好起来的。</p><p>　　少年还试图向他的身体中深入，可未经扩张的身体根本承受不了这样的入侵。游作有些痛苦地喘息着。</p><p>　　“……”还是进不去，仁发出了一声模糊的低音。游作看向他，然而仁却只盯着两人交合的地方眼睛眨都不眨。</p><p>　　……糟透了。游作的脸刷地一下就红了，他扭开脸。</p><p>　　“……嗯……”发了好一会儿呆的少年突然就动了起来。</p><p>　　毫无经验，没有章法。紧抓着他的肩膀，仁稍稍提起身体笨拙地摇晃起臀部，没过一会本就身体薄弱的少年就累得呼哧直喘。</p><p>　　“……”少年又发出意义不明的声音了，这次游作再看他发现他的表情居然快哭了。</p><p>　　“仁？”游作有点懵了，“怎么了？”</p><p>　　看样子今天是好不了了……</p><p>　　“仁？”</p><p>　　“怎么……怎么办……？”憋着嘴巴，少年灰色的眼睛里一片水光泛滥。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　僵持数秒，鬼使神差般，游作抬手摸了摸仁的头发，居然主动抬起身体做了个前后律动的动作。因为也被进入了好一会儿，再加上仁刚才那一阵晃动的动作，身体似乎也开始适应这个状态，肠液的分泌让性器有了律动的可能，少年滚烫的分身在游作的主动动作下完成了一个抽插。</p><p>　　刚做完动作游作就想挖个坑把自己埋了。</p><p>　　但是已经没有反悔的机会了，本就被本能驱使着的少年只是稍微被指了一下路就立刻开通了，身体稍稍往后撤了下就用力顶了进去。</p><p>　　“啊！”正好被顶到了对的位置，游作一个没忍住直接叫出了声，接下来也是被仁又快又狠的猛插接二连三地顶了进去，随着身体的适应，不明的快感很快就攀升上来，没几下前面的性器居然就又抬起了头。</p><p>　　“……哈、好……游作……游作好棒……”</p><p>　　别说了……游作闭上眼睛咬牙忍住冲到喉间的急促气流，白皙的身体在冲撞中摇曳着，只是被毫无技巧地冲刺着居然就快被快感攻陷了。</p><p>　　半褪的衣物之间暧昧地摩擦着，半撑半伏在他身上的少年滑落到腿弯间的裤子随着一下一下的律动颤动。而被侵犯的人打开的双腿则屈起在两旁，还裹在袜子里的脚趾因为主人正承受着逾越的感受而失控地蜷起。</p><p>　　“游……游作……”少年红着脸喘息着，“我……我要、奇怪……”</p><p>　　游作喘着气难耐地仰起了头。</p><p>　　在又一次狠力插入后仁的性器跳动着将灼热的液体送入到了游作的深处，而被刺激到的游作也同时交代了出来。</p><p>　　少年疲软下来的阴茎从他的身体里退了出来，白浊的液体就紧跟着从游作被插干得一塌糊涂暂时还合不上的后穴里流淌出来，和游作自己射出来的东西混到了一起。</p><p>　　游作叹着气遮住了自己的眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>